For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-38084 discloses a conventional hermetic compressor including a sealed container, a cylinder, a crankshaft, a piston, a vane, and a spring. The cylinder includes a vane groove and located in the sealed container. The crankshaft includes an eccentric portion. The piston is rotatably fitted to the eccentric portion of the crankshaft and eccentrically rotates in the cylinder. The vane is installed in the vane groove of the cylinder and reciprocates in the vane groove while in contact with the piston at the end. The spring pushes the vane from the back against the piston.
Upon assembling the conventional hermetic compressor, the cylinder having the crankshaft, the piston, the vane, and the spring built therein is installed in the sealed container. At this time, the outer circumference side end of the spring protrudes from the cylinder and interferes with the sealed container. Accordingly, the spring is pushed into a spring hole of the cylinder and a pin is inserted in the outer circumference side end of the vane groove to press the outer circumference side end of the spring so that the outer circumference side end of the spring does not protrude from the cylinder.
With the conventional hermetic compressor, a pin is inserted in the outer circumference side end of the vane groove to press the outer circumference side end of the spring. Therefore, there is a need to push the spring deep into the spring hole to compress the spring to nearly solid length. This requires a large pressing force and results in poor assembly workability.